


I just want you home for Christmas

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: Kurt waits desperately for his husband to come home in time for Christmas. Their twin sons are waiting for their daddy too. Will he make it in time for his sons 4th birthday?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verseau_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/gifts).



> I accidently deleted this one-shot. So here we go again.

**Christmas Eve, New York, morning:**

  
  


"Blaine? Please tell me you won't cancel on us on Christmas Eve. The twins and I are so excited to see you after 3 weeks," Kurt huffs and sighs into the phone.

 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. The weather is so bad here that the flights are being canceled and I have no other choice as to sit it out. I miss my family like crazy. You have no idea how I tortured Wes and the others. They are terribly annoyed by me now. This sucks big time," Blaine groans in frustration.

 

"I know, honey. We just miss you so much..." Kurt silently sobs on the other end of the phone. "And it's Christmas and the boys and I have some really good news to tell you."

 

"Tell me and light up my day?" Blaine asks hopefully.

 

"Not on the phone, Blaine. This is something you need to hear when you are actually right here with us." Kurt is quiet for a moment. "And it's the boys birthday tomorrow. They were so excited to blow out their 4 candles with their daddy helping them."

 

"I know, baby and I try everything to be with you three as soon as I can. I promise. I have a lot of presents for you and I can't wait to kiss you stupid-"

 

"Cut the crap, Blaine. You can't wait to fuck your husband senseless," Jeff snickers and gets slapped across his head by his boyfriend Nick.

 

"Ow. It's the truth, dammit. Blaine can't stop bragging how great they are together and that Kurt is insatiable and they have the most awesome sex life ev-"

 

"Jeff! Another word and I slap you in the face!" Nick interrupts his boyfriend's ramble.

 

"You've got to be kidding me, Blaine. What exactly do you tell your friends and band mates about our- you know. I can't even say it. I have the kids with me. Do you want to say hello at least?" Kurt grumbles and waits for his husband's reply.

 

"I'm sorry, baby. You know how Jeff is. He's sneaky when he wants to satisfy his curiosity and he bribes me with doughnuts and booze. Put the boys on, please?" Blaine says with an apologetic voice. He hears Kurt calling for the boys and loud giggles until one of the boys yells into the phone.

 

"Daddyyyy!!"

 

"Who's there?" Blaine asks in a playful voice.

 

"It's me, daddy, Ben. I'm 4 morrow. It's my birday. And it's Charlie's too. He's 4 too."

 

"Aw, I know my big boy. Are you a good boy for papa? And Charlie too? Otherwise I won't bring presents, you know?" Blaine coos at his son.

 

"Goodest boy ever, daddy. Charlie not. Charlie cried."

 

"Why did Charlie cry?" Blaine asked curiously.

 

"He not wants to bath."

 

"Oh I see," Blaine states, "but he has to bath because no one wants to hug a stinky little boy on his birthday."

 

"I know. I bathed. Daddy are you home soon?"

 

"Yes, Ben. As soon as I can." Blaine says a bit sadly. "Can you put Charlie on?"

 

He hears Kurt chuckle and Ben hands the phone to his twin brother.

 

"Daddy? You home soon? Miss my daddy."

 

"Charlie my boy. I'm home soon and will kiss you many many times."

 

"Nooooooo daddy. Tickles. Icky. Want cake."

 

Blaine grins and chuckles into the phone. Ask your papa. He'll make you both an awesome cake I think."

 

"Weely? Yay!" Charlie screams and the phone lands with a thud on the floor.

 

"Hello? Boys? Anyone? Baby?" Blaine looks at the phone screen but the call is still connected. After a moment he hears shuffling again.

 

"Honey? Are you still there?" Kurt breathes into the phone.

 

"Yeah! I miss you, baby. Can't wait to hug you," Blaine sighs and rubs his temple.

 

"Miss you too. And same here. Do you have any idea when you're able to fly out?" Kurt asks and waits patiently for an answer.

 

"Maybe within the next 6 hours. I hope so. Then I would make it home in time to tug the boys into their beds tonight and relax with my husband on the couch on Christmas Eve before Santa puts the presents under the tree." Blaine checks his watch and looks for any signs from the others who are currently strolling through the airport.

 

"That would be wonderful, honey. But I don't think there would be much relaxing on the couch," Kurt says mischievously.

 

"And why is that, my sexy husband?" Blaine plays along with a husky voice that always makes Kurt squirm and tremble.

 

"Because,-" Kurt breathes into the phone, "I haven't seen and touched you in 3 weeks and I am H-O-R-N-Y like crazy. You should better sleep on the plane! I have plans! And for the first time in weeks they don't have anything to do with adult toys."

 

Blaine gasps at his husbands words and concentrates on not getting hard in the middle of an airport in who knows where he is at the moment.

 

"You can't say something like that, Kurt," Blaine says in disbelief and he can practically see Kurt's smug look on his face right now.

 

“Can and did, honey. We're waiting for you. Please be safe and call me when you arrive in New York! And kiss your stupid friends from me,” Kurt giggles and kisses into the phone. “I love you, honey. Safe trip.”

 

“I love you too, baby. So much. And I will. See you soonish. Can't wait. Bye.” Blaine kisses back into the phone and disconnects the call.

 

He groans and tries to get comfortable on his seat.

 

**************************

 

**Christmas Eve, New York, 5pm:**

 

“Boys! Calm down and don't ruin the rug with your coloring. Please do that in your room or play with something else,” Kurt stands in the middle of the living room with crossed arms and glares at his boys.

 

“Papa, want to color the rug, it's ugly!” Charlie says calmly and looks Kurt in the eyes with an innocent look on his pale face. His piercing blue eyes sparkle and he bobs his blonde curled head to the Christmas music which is currently playing in the background.

 

“Why thank you! Your daddy bought it. I don't really like it either, but we're not coloring the rug.” Kurt tries to hide his amusement by still looking sternly when he gets a text.

 

_'Baby, still no notice when we can depart. I keep you posted. Love you – B._

 

Kurt sighs and writes back.

 

_'Okay, honey. Love you – K._

 

After putting his phone back in the back pocket of his pants, he decides to wear his sons out a bit before they drive him crazy the whole night.

 

“Okay boys. Who wants to play hide and seek?”

 

“Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,” the boys scream and run around like they were a hive.

 

************************

 

**Christmas Eve, New York, 7pm:**

 

Kurt is lying on the couch, panting.

The twins tired him out. Currently they are running around the living room and play catch me if you can while Kurt tries to get them into the bathtub. For a moment, he surrenders and lets them run around a bit more. He hasn't heard from Blaine for a couple of hours and is bit concerned.

 

After a couple of minutes he gains a bit of strength back and grabs both boys around the waist to carry them into the bathroom.

 

“Papa noooooooooooooooo. No bath,” Charlie begs and kicks his short legs.

 

“You are stinky, daddy wants us bath,” Ben states and stays still, while Kurt gets rid of his clothes.

 

“Exactly, Ben. No bath, no presents, Charlie. Listen to your brother. He's way wiser than you, it seems,” Kurt smirks at his son's pouty face.

 

That is the only way to get both boys into the tub this evening. After cleaning and playing with their rubber ducks, Kurt gets them out one by one, dries them and puts a warm pajama on them before they run into their room and into their respective beds.

 

Kurt's clothes are wet, the bathroom looks like an outdoor-pool and the boys are finally starting to yawn in their beds.

 

After Kurt has put dry clothes on himself, has dried the bathroom and the twins are patiently waiting for a good-night-story, he sits down on the floor in the boys room and starts reading.

 

The boys eyes are already closed and Kurt is still reading when he hears silent footsteps in the hallway and looks up just in time to see Blaine standing in the doorway. His eyes light up like the Christmas tree in the living room and he struggles to get up as fast as possible but Blaine puts a finger over his lips to usher Kurt to be quiet.

 

Kurt wants to squeal but he nods and rocks on his toes instead.

 

Blaine just plants a tiny kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth and walks over to Ben's bed and kisses his forehead lighty.

 

Ben opens his eyes tiredly and his eyes grow big. “Daddy?”

 

That wakes up Charlie and he climbs over into Ben's bed to hug Blaine tightly. “Daddy!”

 

“I'm home, boys. I'm finally home and I won't have to go away for a couple of weeks. We can celebrate Christmas tomorrow and your birthday! Are you excited? I missed you so much!” Blaine chokes on a tear and hugs his boys tightly who hug back just as tightly before their eyes droop again and Blaine carries Charlie back into his own bed.

 

When the boys are finally settled again and sleeping peacefully, Kurt and Blaine close the door of the boys' room.

 

Kurt falls into Blaine's arms and sobs. “Honey, I was so afraid you wouldn't make it in time. I missed you so much!”

 

Blaine hugs his husband back with the same force and clashes their mouths together in a searing, passionate kiss. When they part for air, Blaine clings to Kurt and says, “I missed you too, baby. You have no idea. And I'm finally home for a while. Come on, let's go back to the living room and cuddle. You can tell me your news and I can put the presents under the tree.”

 

“You put the presents under the tree and I get naked in the bedroom. I told you, I have plans. Hurry. Or are you hungry? Do you want dinner first?” Kurt bats his eyelashes suggestively at his husband and sways his hips a bit.

 

“I take desert. Had dinner on the plane. I'll be with you in a minute.” Blaine grins and hurries towards the tree with his backpack full of presents in his hands.

 

Christmas Eve, New York, 8:30 pm

 

“Ah- ah- oh yes, right there, honey,” Kurt moans when his husband finally thrusts into his tight heat. “God, I missed this.”

 

“Me too baby, me too. You feel so good around me.” Blaine pants and thrusts harder.

 

Kurt grabs the sheets tightly with both hands under his chest while Blaine puts a trail of wet hot kisses from his neck to the middle of his back and back up. Their bodies are sweaty and glide perfectly over one another. The rhythm is in perfect sync as always and the heat pools low in their stomachs.

 

Blaine slows down to draw this out as long as possible. Kurt moans and gyrates his hips in slow circles what drives Blaine crazy with need. After a couple of minutes of slow thrusting, Blaine picks up the pace again and hammers into Kurt and hits his prostate every time.

 

After another couple of minutes Blaine can't take it anymore. He grabs Kurt's hard dick and strokes in a fast pace until Kurt screams his release and Blaine comes inside his husband for the first time in weeks.

 

When they come down from their highs, Blaine pulls out slowly and cleans them both up and takes Kurt into his loving arms.

 

“Wow, it's really been long, huh?” Kurt pants and strokes his husband's chest.

 

“Yeah. But totally worth the wait,” Blaine grins and caresses Kurt's back with one fingertip.

 

“So? How was your trip?” Kurt asks curiously.

 

“Same old. All good. We had a few good shows and the boys were as excited as me to finally go home for a while. I mean Jeff and Nick are always together and don't mind that much, but the others and I struggled the last week. It was hard to be away for so long from you and the boys.” Blaine sighs and looks Kurt in the eyes. “Now spill your news.”

 

Kurt smiles warmly at his husband and kisses his chest a few times before he looks up innocently. “Oh that. Yeah. Well. Leona called yesterday.”

 

Blaine holds his breath and his heart starts beating. “And?” he ushers Kurt to continue.

 

“Erm. Congratulations. We're pregnant again. We did it. Leona is in her 8th week.” Kurt smirks and waits for the outburst. He doesn't have to wait long.

 

After a second of initial shock, Blaine starts kicking his feet. “YES! I knew this time it would work. I had it in my guts. You know it wasn't because of my sperm, that the last time didn't work out, right? My sperm is okay, the doctor said.”

 

Kurt starts laughing loudly. “Oh honey, of course your sperm is okay. I never doubted that. Maybe last time didn't work out because you, Mr.-” Kurt stabs his finger in his husband's sensitive side, “couldn't keep your hands off me the night before the donation. You had to bend me over the bed and fuck me like there was no tomorrow. Even when you knew the doctor said, no sex for 2 or 3 days before the donation. And you say I am insatiable,” he grumbles and Blaine snorts loudly before he starts tickling Kurt.

 

“Oh baby, this is the best Christmas ever,” Blaine says after a few minutes of playing around and hugs and kisses Kurt with fervor.

 

“Best Christmas ever,” Kurt confirms and they fall asleep with the biggest smile on their faces...

 

END

 


End file.
